CSI: Sibling Bonds
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Another CSI mini series, this time focusing on the strong bond between Sharon Kennedy and her little sister Susan. Showcases important events in their lives and shows how close the two girls are.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Sibling Bonds**

****Chapter 1 of a new CSI story, it's short but it should still hopefully be good, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a normal day for the Kennedy family. Ed and Lindsey were in the kitchen making decisions for lunch. Their daughters were in the living room, Sharon, the eldest, now five years old was standing, smiling, watching her little sister Susan, a one year old, crawling around the living room, looking around in wonder, even though Susan was blind she was able to get the feel of the place. Sharon watched her little sister happily.

'_I remember when I was like that?'_ She thought as she watched her sister taking in her surroundings.

Still smiling Sharon walked over to Susan and picked her up; the younger girl giggled and hugged her sister.

"Shawon!" She said happily.

"Curious about everything aren't you?" Sharon stated with a laugh as the younger girl nodded.

Sharon laughed and set her sister back on the floor and Susan began crawling around again, Sharon began to walk over to the kitchen.

She stopped halfway there and looked back, Susan had manuvered herself into a standing position as she had done before but what stopped Sharon was the determined expression on her sister's face.

'_No way,'_ Sharon thought amazed, _'Is she gonna...?'_

Her thoughts were answered as, at that moment, Susan took a shaky, hesitant step forwards.

Sharon called for her parents excitedly, "Mommy, Daddy, come quick, Susan's walking!"

Ed and Lindsey hurried through to the living room, Lindsey watched in amazement as her youngest daughter walked shakily over to Sharon who stood with her arms outstretched towards her. Ed was blind, like Susan but he could easily picture the scene before him. Sharon smiled widely as she held her hands out to her sister as she tottered hesitantly over to her sister, following her ears, listening for Sharon's voice.

"C'mon Susan, you're doing great." Sharon encouraged.

Soon Susan was within reach so she could reach out into Sharon's hands, at that moment however Susan stumbled over her own feet and fell forwards. Sharon reacted quickly and caught her sister before lifting her up and cradling her, Susan cried in fright but Sharon soothed her.

"It's okay, it's okay Susan, you're okay."

Susan slowly calmed down, soothed by her sister.

Lindsey looked relieved, Ed was still worried.

"What happened?"

"Susan fell over but Sharon caught her, she's okay."

"That's a relief."

They walked over to their daughters. Ed knelt down and hugged them.

"You're okay Susan, we're very proud of you."

Susan smiled as Lindsey also hugged them and kissed her daughters.

"Yeah, you did a good job catching her Sharon."

Ed smiled, "Yeah, Susan's lucky, she's got the best older sister in the world."

Sharon blushed, "Thanks.

"Shawon!" Susan called out happily, hugging her sister again, snuggling into her arms.

Sharon smiled, she adored her little sister and would do anything to help and protect her.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Sibling Bonds**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the family.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lindsey smiled as she parked the car; she glanced in the rear view mirror at her daughters. Sharon was sitting smiling as Susan sat in her car seat also smiling.

"We're here girls." She said happily.

Ed and Lindsey were going out to a movie so Grissom and Sara had volunteered to babysit the kids. They got out of the car; Lindsey unbuckled Susan from her car seat and lifted her youngest daughter out of the car. They then headed up to the front door and knocked, Grissom answered.

"Hey, c'mon in."

They headed inside where Sara was changing Holly who smiled when she saw Sharon.

"Hi" She called out, waving, Sara laughed, "Stay still."

Holly stopped moving, smiling. Lindsey smirked.

"Thanks you guys, we really appreciate this."

They both smiled and nodded, soon Lindsey and Ed were away while Sharon and Susan had settled in to Grissom and Sara's house, Holly joined the girls happily as they went to play.

As they were playing Susan stopped and yawned, Sharon hurried over to her.

"Tired Susie?" She asked, Susan nodded and Sharon picked her up and cradled her.

"It's okay, you can take a nap.

"M'kay." Susan replied, her eyelids dropping.

Sharon rocked her little sister until Susan finally fell asleep, Sara came over and gently lifted Susan and placed her in her crib. Sharon and Holly continued to play. Grissom and Sara watched with a smile.

"It's great, how they're so close." Sara commented happily.

"Yeah, and Sharon cares so much for her sister, they're gonna grow up close too."

They both smiled at Grissom's comment and kissed before continuing to watch over the kids as they played.

Some time later, after dinner time Susan was asleep again, Holly and Sharon continued to play when Holly needed a diaper change.

Surprising the others Sharon spoke.

"Can I try changing her?"

They looked at her amazed and then Sara spoke.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah," Sharon replied nodding, "I've changed Susan a few times."

They decided to give it a go so Sharon got the changing bag and everything she would need. Holly looked up at Sharon worried.

"Sharon?"

"It's okay Holly," Sharon reassured her, "I know what I'm doing."

Holly nodded and allowed Sharon to continue. Sara and Grissom watched in amazement as Sharon got to work and began changing Holly's diaper, cleaning her up, powdering her and putting the fresh one on.

"Are you getting this?" Grissom asked, surprised.

"Yeah, wish I had a camera on me." Sara replied amazed.

Finally Sharon finished, having successfully changed Holly's diaper, Holly smiled.

"Thank you."

Sharon giggled in response.

A few hours later Lindsey and Ed arrived, Susan was now awake and all three girls were playing happily, Sharon had shown Holly how to change a diaper when Susan needed changing.

"Hey, we're back."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sharon called out.

Ed and Lindsey hugged their daughters and after thanking Sara and Grissom they left and got back to the car, Holly waved as they left, Sharon and Susan waved back smiling. The Kennedy Family drove home, talking about the day; Ed and Lindsey were amazed by Sharon's actions and proud of her. Sharon smiled and leaned over to Susan's car seat, she kissed her little sister on the head. Susan smiled; she was beginning to see just how much Sharon cared about her, and was happy to have such a great big sister.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Sibling Bonds**

Chapter 3 of my CSI mini series, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Susan Kennedy was now three years old, she was in the living room in her home with her Mother. Lindsey could see something was bothering her youngest daughter.

"Susan, are you okay, is something wrong?" She asked concern obvious in her voice.

Susan looked up at her Mother before finally asking.

"Mommy, why can't I see?"

Lindsey froze, she hadn't been expected Susan to ask about it so soon. She thought for a moment before finally explaining.

"Well, the truth is Sweetie, you were born blind, that's why you can't see," Lindsey noticed the look on Susan's face and reassured her, "It's alright though, you're not the only one."

Susan's lip was trembling as she heard this, "R-really?"

Lindsey nodded, "Yeah, Daddy can't see either. It doesn't make you any less of a person though, so don't worry about it."

"Okay," Susan replied brightening up as Sharon walked in.

Sharon noticed the looks on her family's face and was curious.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mommy told me why I can't see." Susan explained.

Sharon realized what she meant and nodded, "I understand."

After a brief silence during which Ed came into the room and sat next to Lindsey. Sharon leaned close to Susan and whispered into her ear.

"C'mon Susie, we've gotta go make Mom her surprise card."

Susan nodded and both girls left the room.

Lindsey sat with her husband, Ed noticed her preoccupation.

"Are you okay Lindsey?" He asked, worried.

"Fine, I just, Susan was asking me about her blindness."

Ed nodded in understanding, he smirked, he knew where the girls were at the moment so he decided to distract Lindsey.

"So, how's work been?" He asked casually.

Lindsey shrugged, "It's been okay, a few patients cause some more trouble than expected but it's easy to deal with."

Eventually after some conversation Sharon and Susan came back into the room, smiling, Lindsey noticed their expressions.

"What are you two smiling about," She asked, "Hiding something from me?" She playfully accused.

Sharon then handed Lindsey a beautifully designed hand made card.

"We made this for you," She told Lindsey, Susan nodded and added, "Together."

Lindsey opened the card and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the most beautiful 'Happy Mother's Day' card she had ever seen, the fact that her daughters had made it together by hand made it feel even more special.

"It's...It's beautiful." She choked out happily as she pulled both her daughters into a tight loving hug and kissed them. Ed smiled, it had been Sharon who came up with idea and had asked Ed if he could keep Lindsey occupied while they worked on the card. It was delightful to have a family held together by love so strong it was always palpable.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Sibling Bonds**

Next chapter in my CSI mini series, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was a big day for Susan Kennedy, she was finally starting school. Something she had always wanted to do since her sister started going. She had everything she needed and so, picking up her white cane she left her room, Sharon stood ready, waiting for her.

"Ready to go Susie?" She asked, smiling, Susan nodded enthusiastically.

Both sisters headed through to the living room where Ed and Lindsey were waiting.

"Morning girls," Lindsey greeted them cheerfully.

The girls hugged their parents and soon Lindsey was driving them to school and Ed to work. As they drove Lindsey glanced at her youngest daughter in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"Nervous sweetie?" She asked, Susan nodded.

"Don't worry," Lindsey reassured her, "I've already spoken to them about your blindness, they're gonna make sure you get all the help you need, and you have Sharon to help you too."

Sharon nodded, "Yeah, don't worry Susie; I'm always here for you."

Susan smiled, relieved, "Thanks Sharon."

They finally arrived at the school and the girls got out the car, Susan felt the nervous and excited energy in her limbs as she walked with her sister through the school gates. Sharon walked Susan to her first class and then explained that she had to go to hers but promised to come and help her at lunch time, Susan thanked her sister and headed into the classroom. After introducing herself to the teacher and being given everything she would need she sat down, ready for her first day to begin.

They day went by so quickly Susan could hardly believe but she was amazed and happy, it had been a good day. She had spoken to a few people and even made friends with the two girls who sat beside her, Becky and Samantha. At lunch she ate her lunch with Beck and Samantha, Sharon also came over and joined them along with her friends and Holly, Sam and Tonya, who were also on their first day sat with them too. Before Susan knew it she was going home, finally she got home and headed inside; Ed sat waiting for them and smiled when they came in.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"It was great Daddy," Susan replied with a wide grin.

"Yeah, she made lots of friends, there were no problems, everything went well," Sharon added also grinning.

Sharon and Susan then went to put their school things away, Ed stood up and walked over to Lindsey and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lindsey?" He asked, noticing his wife appeared to be crying.

"It's nothing Ed, I'm just, so happy," she explained.

Ed looked at her confused and she clarified what she meant, bringing a smile to his face too.

"Our little girls are growing up."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, one more to go, please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Sibling Bonds**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, I know, glad you are enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Stop it, leave me along!"

Susan Kennedy was backed up against a wall in school. She had only been going to school for a week, almost all the kids were nice to her, the teacher's always helpful but there was this one group of people who bullied her, for no reason other than she was blind. They had pushed her against the wall and stolen her cane, throwing it behind them, out of her reach and were taunting her. She cried, begging them to stop, they laughed and taunted her even more then suddenly another voice.

"Hey, leave her alone!"

Susan gasped, it was Sharon, she had come to her rescue. The bullies turned shocked as the older girl approached them, glaring at them.

"Leave her alone," Sharon repeated angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" One of them challenged her.

"I'm her sister, now get out of here!" Sharon yelled at him.

Realizing this; the bullies slowly backed off and then ran off, they knew that Sharon's Grandmother worked with the police and they didn't want to get in trouble.

Sharon picked up Susan's cane and hurried over to her sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Susie, I'm here." She reassured her sister.

Susan clung to her sister.

"Thanks Sharon, you saved me."

"No prob," Sharon paused and then sighed, "They can't get away with this, we have to talk to the principal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Susan was scared at the thought but agreed and both girls immediately hurried to the Principals office. They spoke to the Principal who was outraged at what they told him.

"I'm glad you brought this to my attention immediately." He said, "If there is one thing I won't tolerate it's bullying, especially in case like this."

After they left the Principal called for the students that had been bullying Susan to come to his office. For the rest of the day they left the two girls alone and as they headed home Lindsey noticed their preoccupation. When they finally got home she asked them what happened.

"Girl's what's wrong, you're both so quiet?"

Susan nodded and Sharon explained.

"Susan was getting bullied at school."

Lindsey gasped shocked, as did Ed who had overheard what had happened. Sharon quickly explained how she had stood up for Susan and how they had spoken to the Principal.

"Good," Ed replied, "I'm glad you were sensible about this, trust me, the worst thing you could've done was start a fight.

Sharon nodded, "I know, but I had to stand up to them, I can't let people hurt my sister like that."

Susan smiled and hugged Sharon, Ed and Lindsey also smiled at the love between the two siblings, no matter what happened the Kennedy sisters would stick together and always be there for each other.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of the mini series, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


End file.
